Science Convention: The Setup
by Finnjr63
Summary: Immediately after the events of The Tooniverse Emissary, three scientists begin planning a convention for all scientists and geniuses. (A midquel of The Tooniverse Emissary and the upcoming Science Convention fanfic. Also, reviews appreciated.)
1. Plankton's House

**So, after a really long while, I'm back with stories. Currently, I have a few one-shots and two or three multi-chapter stories in the works, like I said. This one should last about four chapters, as this is just an inbetween of** _ **The Tooniverse Emissary**_ **and the upcoming** _ **Science Convention**_ **. So think of this as just the setup of the latter.**

 **Also, I'm sure some of the readers won't be that familiar with some of the anime and other cartoons that I'll be using, so I'll try to reference them as much as possible to give you a bit of sense of what's going on. Any further questions? Just ask in the reviews.**

 **Finally, even though this takes place after** _ **The Tooniverse Emissary**_ **, this is not a direct sequel. As in, you don't need to read that story in order to understand what's going on. I'll just give the right information to catch you up in this first chapter.**

 **I'll probably be updating this every week, seeing how this is just a short inbetween. Anyway, that's enough disclaimers. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

It was a time when the toons were going around the old Tooniverse before it would be rebooted by its creator into the new Tooniverse. While walking around, three scientists have happened to meet up: **Hakase Shinonome** , **Heinz Doofenshmirtz** and **Sheldon J. Plankton.** The three have seen that they would make a great team after having a long conversation about starting up a new convention where scientists and geniuses could meet up together.

So the three scientists formed a friendship.

After the Tooniverse was later rebooted, the toons knew that they could start all over again, as it was now a new beginning. And the three scientists decided to go on further with their plan to unite the geniuses together with the convention. So the three agreed to meet at Plankton's house on the second day of the new Tooniverse.

So it's now the second day, where we now cut to the Chum Bucket where Plankton was walking around in circles. Karen simply looked at Plankton with confusion.

* * *

"Something wrong, dear?" asked Karen, wondering what Plankton was up to.

"Oh, it's nothing Karen." said Plankton. "I'm just waiting for my new friends to arrive so that we can have a discussion about a new convention we're planning."

"You have friends?"

"DON'T TEASE ME, KAREN!" he yelled. "Anyway, they should be here any minute now…" Soon, a knock on the door was heard, exciting Plankton. "Oh, yes! They're finally here!" He immediately rushes towards the door and opens it. "WELCOME, FELLOW SCIENTISTS!"

"Hey, Plankton!" said Doofenshmirtz. "So this is your home, huh? I expected…more of a bucket-sized house…but anyway, I got paper and pencils to write down ideas!"

"And I got snacks!" said Hakase, jumping out from behind Doof, holding a paper bag full of snacks.

"Do come in, fellas!" said Plankton, as the two go into the laboratory. "Make yourself comfortable. I got a bunch of lab equipment I wanna show later, but in the meantime…take a seat." Both Doof and Hakase sit on a table as Plankton jumps onto the top of the table. Hakase then opens the paper bag and grabs a small bag of potato chips. "Anyway, how do you wanna start?"

"Actually, Plankton…before we start…we'd like to let you know that we're invited to the main world for a reunion party this evening." said Doof.

"A reunion party? But it's only the second day!" said Plankton, confused. "Why party now?"

"I think it's just to celebrate the new Tooniverse…and also maybe to get that celebration over with to allow us to do the things we want." said Hakase. "Both Doof and I are coming. What about you?"

"Well…I guess I could show you my stuff in the lab another day…" said Plankton, disappointed.

"It's okay, Plankton." said Hakase. "Besides, we can still plan for the afternoon. Also, after you show us your lab, how about you come to my lab? But be warned, though. My _big sister_ doesn't take tiny creatures too well."

"You can then go to MY lab as well." said Doof. "You can meet my former arch-nemesis, and my robots and all of my Inators as well!"

"And why stop there?" said Plankton, happily. "We can then later invite more scientists to the gathering and then we could probably build a convention in the main world! How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" said both Doof and Hakase, as Doof began writing down some notes.

"So, since we have the whole afternoon to ourselves, why don't I show you my lab? I can even show you my computer wife, Karen." said Plankton.

"What?" wondered Doof.

"You have a wife that's a computer?" asked Hakase. "How odd. You're a plankton."

"Wife…meaning Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph." said Plankton. "But yeah, I guess you can call it that."

"Well, I'm certainly intrigued." said Doof. "Go ahead. Show us." Plankton immediately jumps down from the table and begins going towards the lab door.

"Follow me, fellas." said Plankton, going through the door. Doof and Hakase began following Plankton as they went through the door as well. Soon, they caught one good look at Plankton's entire lab. Hakase has never seen anything like it, while Doofenshmirtz was only slightly impressed. I mean, his lab is about as close to the scope as Plankton's. But he was impressed to see that a tiny creature could make something so big.

* * *

"Well, Plankton…I'm certainly impressed at how a tiny person like you could make big things." said Doof, who then saw the old robots that looked like SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. "Especially these robots that look like other people."

" _Oh, that's nothing compared to when they'll see Nano."_ thought Hakase, giggling. She then sees that Karen enters the lab in her mobile form, and excitedly runs to it. "Woah, Plankton! Is that a heart rate monitor?"

"No, that's just my computer wife, Karen." said Plankton.

"So, these are your new friends, huh?" said Karen. "I expected them to be…smaller."

"Hey, Karen!" said Plankton. "Please don't insult my new fellas!" he then turns to the other two scientists, as Karen simply leaves the room. "Sorry about that. My computer wife and I sometimes…don't get along."

"Yeah, I know that feeling with me and my ex-wife." said Doofenshmirtz. "Anyway, now that you've shown us the lab, you wanna begin planning?"

"Sure." said Plankton to Doofenshmirtz. "So, let's think this through…today, we'll be talking about ideas for the convention. Then tomorrow, we could go to Hakase's house so that we can make some letters to invite other scientists. Then, the day after, we can go to your house so we can design the lab. Is that plan good?"

"I think that's good." said Hakase.

"Alright then, folks." said Plankton. "Now let's…GET…PLANNING!"

So for the afternoon, the three scientists began to plan out what they could do in the convention. They planned on doing stuff like conferences, panel discussions, seminars, workshops where scientists could plan or invent machines, previews for upcoming events or machines, and possibly other things like award ceremonies and contests as well. They also began thinking of the rooms where different events could be held, as well as other things that make up a convention.

Soon, after finishing their plans on what they were gonna do, it was already close to evening. The three then realized that the party was almost coming up, so they hurried out of the Chum Bucket and used a portal to immediately go to the place where the party was being held.

* * *

 **Again, if you have questions, feel free to ask. I'll still be updating this story and possibly the current chapters.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	2. Hakase's House

**Yeah, the first three chapters will go into each scientist's house, and I'll end the fourth chapter with all of the scientists coming together to build the lab. Yeah, I know I'm giving away the ending, but I'm pretty sure you could see it from a mile away. Besides, predictability doesn't matter as long as you guys find it entertaining, right? Also, yeah. I'm a little late on this one. I should know never to give myself a schedule on this hobby.**

 **Anyway, let's get to some of the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: SpongeBob logic for ya. Also, thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Willydd123456: Thanks. :)**

 **Alright, let's see the second house.**

* * *

It was a beautiful early morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a high school girl wasn't too happy about it. Knowing that the entire Tooniverse was saved at this point, it would mean that she and her other friends would have to go back to school.

That would be Yuuko Aioi **(We'll just call her Yukko.)** , the brown-haired slackerwho just thought of it.

Of course, she couldn't fight it. With her cranky mom yelling at her to get ready, she simply did. And nearly an hour later, she was out the door and walking to school. Along the way, about 5 minutes later, she came across another two of her friends: the blue-haired and cheerful, but short-tempered Mio Naganohara; and the quiet, unemotional, but rather intelligent prankster Mai Minakami.

Perking up, she quickly ran to them with a "Selamat pagi!"

"Ah, good morning Yukko." said Mio. "So, I'm to make a prediction for this new first day of school."

"And what would that be?" Yukko asked.

"That by the end of the day, you'll ask me to copy your homework." Yukko simply stared at Mio with a blank expression, and wanting to make her wrong, she simply said:

"We'll see how it will play out." she then put her attention on Mai. "So, Mai. Anything happening on your mind lately?" Mai didn't pay attention to any of that, as she was reading a book while listening to earphones. Not noticing the earphones, Yukko mistook this as the cold shoulder.

"Oh, Mai…I didn't think you'd be mad that I took your cauliflower during our lunch together! SHOOT! I forgot to get it at home!" she realized. Mio just sighed to herself in frustration.

"*sigh* It's only the first day of school, and already…things are going to be norma-" suddenly, the sound of crunching came up, as well as a low-pitch screaming. The sounds caught Mio and Yukko by surprise. Even Mai, who took off her earphones. She herself didn't expect something like that happening.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Yukko, who was wondering what the sound was about.

"Yeah. It sounded like it came from the ground." said Mio.

"Perhaps you stepped on something." said Yukko, pointing to Mio's left shoe.

"I guess I better scrape it off." said Mio, as she began scraping with her shoe. The screaming just got louder as she kept on rubbing her shoe on the surface. After three scrapes, the voice yelled again, this time in anger.

"NOT ON SOMETHING, ON SOMEONE!" yelled the voice. Mio, after hearing that, decided to remove the shoe to see who was talking under it. Upon seeing him, the three girls looked at him in complete confusion. Okay, Mai seemed only slightly surprised, but Yukko and Mio looked really confused.

It was Plankton; his body parts all over the sole.

"Woah! A living green bean!" exclaimed Yukko.

"It's a plankton, you idiot." said Mio, picking him out of her shoe. Upon putting her shoe back in, she puts him in her palm. "But I'm surprised that it can talk."

"Of course we can! The creatures of the sea can talk, you morons!" shouted Plankton.

"I'm learning so much today!" said Yukko. Suddenly, in front of them was some guy running towards the four.

It was Doofenshmirtz, holding a plastic bag of envelopes, papers and pens. He soon stopped in his tracks, right in front of the four. "Plankton, I heard you screaming!" he said. "You okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm mostly fine. _Blue hair_ here doesn't look where she's going." said Plankton. Angered, Mio shouts at Plankton.

"YOU'RE ABOUT AS TINY AS A JELLY BEAN THAT'S PEELING OFF!" Plankton doesn't take this to heart, and scoffs at her.

" _Blue hair_ , I've already accepted that I am small. So any criticism about me is just wasting your time." It looks like Mio just got even angrier and was about to burst, but Plankton quickly said something else to distract her. "Oh, by the way…aren't you supposed to be going to school?"

Mio quickly snapped out and realized that they were about to be late. "Oh, dear! I gotta go to school quickly!" and with that said, she zoomed away from the four as fast as the speed of light.

In the world of Nichijou, anything is possible as long as it equals to some kind of humor.

"Yeah…I'll go with her too." said Yukko. "I'd rather be copying homework than deal with these strange folks." she then left as well. Mai, although following Yukko, kept her eyes staring at the two until they couldn't see her any longer.

"Is it just me, or is that last girl starting to creep me out?" asked Doof.

"Yeah…you're not wrong on that…" said Plankton. "Anyway, the Shinonome Lab should be close here. Where did she say it was?"

"I think it's that house." said Doof, pointing to a house that had the words _**Shinonome Laboratory**_ on a board at the roof.

"Huh. For a lab, it's certainly very…home-sweet-home looking." said Plankton. "C'mon. Let's see if she's awake at this time." The two then walked into the garden area, and quickly saw a little boy robot with a baseball cap sweeping the ground. It was one of her robots: **Biscuit No. 2.**

Of course, Biscuit **(Yeah, I'm gonna call him Biscuit. I don't remember where the first one went.)** notices the two. "May I help you?" he asks.

"So this is one of her robots? That's certainly…interesting…it doesn't look that human, but it's still pretty impressive for it to act more lifelike than my robots…" said Plankton to himself. Doofenshmirtz then responded to Biscuit.

"We're Hakase's friends, and she invited us for a meeting today. We're just wondering if she's up at this time."

Biscuit took a bit of time to think before responding back: "You know, I'm not sure if she's up at this time, but her helper certainly is. Let me check." he went up to the door and rang the doorbell. He then went back to the garden and continued sweeping the ground. "Why don't you go up there and greet her?"

The two then went up the door and simply waited for somebody to open. Soon, a voice of "I'm coming." was heard. The door then opened, revealing Nano Shinonome, who was still getting ready for school. "Sorry to keep you wai-"

She then stopped in her tracks when she saw the two. Well, she didn't see Plankton at first, but we'll get to that when we get to that. Of course, she didn't expect to see this, but soon…another somebody walked out of her room, still in her pajamas. Once she saw the ones outside the door, she immediately jumped for joy.

"YOU ARRIVED!" said Hakase, confusing Nano.

"Huh? Hakase, you know this folk?" she asked, puzzled. She then turned back to the two, as Doofenshmirtz simply said:

"We're friends of Hakase, and we'll just be here for an hour, in order to make some letters. You mind if we come?"

* * *

5 minutes later, we see that Hakase and the other two are in the bedroom, talking to each other as they began writing letters to send to the other scientists. Meanwhile, Nano was just in the kitchen, preparing some tea for the guests. Upon finishing the tea, she began walking to the bedroom. And upon getting there, she heard something that completely freaked her out.

"So, Nano is your big sister, am I right? She's the one who helps out around the house?" asked Doof.

"Oh, more than that. She's actually a robot that I created." said Hakase. With those words said, Nano's reaction is the equivalent of accidentally slipping real hard on a wet floor while internally screaming her heart out with the thought that she would end up brain damaged upon falling to the ground.

Of course, this really impressed the two. Especially Plankton, who at first didn't believe her.

"You're pulling my leg. You're saying that this girl is a robot that you created? Did you just put in that strange wind-up key on her back just to fool us?" he asked. Since Plankton was small, Nano didn't see where the voice was coming from.

"W-who said that?" said Nano, looking around the room. Soon, she then noticed Plankton, and freaked out. So much that her left hand then opened up and out popped a flyswatter. "DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE, BUG!" She then tried to squish Plankton with it, as Plankton continuously dodged the swatter while screaming.

A few seconds after, Hakase nervously pressed on a button in a remote control that caused the flyswatter to retract and put the hand back. "Nano!" she said. "It's okay! Plankton's not gonna hurt anybody or cause any germs!" With that, although Nano was skeptical, she calmed down a lot.

Plankton, upon realizing what just happened, was able to believe Hakase. "Well…this is the most realistic robot I've ever seen. In fact, it's so realistic that if you took out that wind-up key on her back, I would definitely say that she was a human!" Hearing Plankton, this gave Nano the opportunity to tell Hakase her problems.

"See, Hakase?" said Nano to Hakase. "If these…people could tell, then that makes even more of a reason to remove the wind-up key!"

"…nah!" said Hakase. "It looks cute on you."

"Hakase, I'm being serious! Please remove the wind-up key!"

"Whaaaat? But it's cuuuuuuuute!"

"Lady, just say that it's a Halloween costume you like to wear all the time. People might think you're odd, but it could work, wouldn't it?" asked Plankton.

"That's not helping!" said Nano, her voice a little louder before slumping down, disappointed. "…why won't Hakase just listen…" soon, she then realized that she was almost late for school. "OH, NO! I'm almost late!" She quickly got her stuff ready, said goodbye to Hakase and immediately rushed out of the front door.

After leaving, an interesting conversation strikes between Hakase and the others.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You created a robot so advanced she is indistinguishable from a human being, and yet you treat her like property with no dignity or autonomy of her own."

"I have no idea what you just said there." said Hakase.

"What he's saying is that…you made a robot that could easily be mistaken for a human without that key, yet you treat her like a toy that you keep modifying. I mean by…you could change the world of science for making a robot that looks and ACTS 100% human, but instead…you treat her like a wind-up toy you keep altering from time to time." said Doof.

"Actually, come to think of it…what DO you add to your…sister?" asked Plankton.

"Ooh, let me show you one of her latest designs!" said Hakase, who got into a drawer, pulled out a blueprint of Nano's latest design, and handed it to the two scientists. After reading it, both of them looked at each other and realized there were a ton of things that were not adding up about Hakase and her life.

"So, aside from some of the useful things like a digital watch and perhaps that USB toe, why did you add a roll cake and a fish cake dispenser? Wouldn't they rot at some point? And for that matter, why add a sweet bun dispenser…and a built-in cuckoo clock, and a rocket-propelled hand…AND A MACHINE GUN?!" said Plankton, extremely confused. "Also, when you were first making her, how did you get the materials all by yourself without anybody getting suspicious?"

"Yeah…I do have to ask…how did you even add…or heck, even MAKE a machine gun? You're 8 years old! Even younger when you were still making that robot!" said Doofenshmirtz. "And that's not even forgetting related questions like…where's the rest of your family if you're just the only human in the house? Father, aunt, biological siblings, etc.? How did you even get the intelligence of a scientist, since your IQ is about as good as a brilliant engineer graduate? How did you get this home? Where does the money come from? How do you look after this house in terms of taxes and stuff? There's just so many questions with things all over that don't add up to anything!"

Hakase completely understood why both Doof and Plankton were getting a bit…let's say overexcited about her world, but all that she did was just shrug and said:

"It just happens. There's some mysteries that may never be explained." Doof and Plankton looked at each other, and despite not getting the answers, knew they couldn't do anything about it. "So, anyway…let's get these letters started!" However, as they were about to write the first letter, a black cat with a red scarf comes into the room, looking like he's hungry. Hakase notices him and greets him. "Oh, hi Sakamoto! How are you feeling today?" As Doof and Plankton turn to Sakamoto, the black cat immediately freaks seeing two strangers in the room.

"HAKASE! WHO ARE THESE STRANGERS AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" he shouted, surprising Doof and Plankton.

"THE CAT CAN TALK?!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz in shock.

"Yes, it can!" said Hakase. "I made that red scarf for him with a special device in it that can turn an animal's voice into a human's!" Doof and Plankton then look at each other as Plankton simply says:

"…let's just write the letters. There's just…so much I can comprehend."

So for about a full hour, the three scientists wrote invitations for some of the other scientists that they got to meet and befriend. Not only that, Hakase introduced Sakamoto to the other two, although the black cat didn't seem too enthusiastic about having guests. Soon after they finished all the invites, Hakase then decided to take the responsibility of sending the letters, which Doof approved of. Everybody then said their goodbyes as Doof and Plankton went back to their homes. They were getting closer to having their dream come true.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	3. Doofenshmirtz's House

**Before we begin this chapter, I have something important to say.**

 **Although I'm almost done with the setup for the upcoming Science Convention, the actual series will definitely be out next year. I got some original projects I'm working on at the moment, and I also want to write all the 10 chapters for the upcoming fanfic before I actually publish it.**

 **I've also been thinking hard about the future of me being here, and I finally made a decision now. Once I reach fanfiction #40, I'll stop making fanfictions. Due to less time being here on the site, lack of frequent uploading/updating, lack of new working ideas and turning more to original projects instead of fan-related ones, I decided that I will stop once I reach that number. Future stories will be original ones and will be on my DeviantArt profile.**

 **Yeah, this wasn't an easy decision, especially because this website helped me become a content creator. But I feel like I'm just forcing myself to keep going, and I don't want that. So I'm sorry about that. Of course, the website doesn't allow you to remove accounts, so I'll still keep the account as well as the stories. But the only thing I'll be doing here after that is just PMs and reading stories from the people I follow. That's it.**

 **So, yeah. I'll be stopping soon. Anyway, to cheer you up, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Of course. And thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Esteban099009: Thanks. :)**

 **dumbskeleton: Thanks. :)**

 **Woo, that's a lot of thanks. Alright, let's go!**

* * *

It was an early sunny morning in Danville, and one teenage girl woke up early in the morning to catch the early sunrise. That teenage girl was Candace Flynn, still in her pajamas and feeling relaxed that the summer was over and Phineas and Ferb were back in school, which meant she wouldn't have to freak out as much over her brothers.

So while everybody was still asleep, Candace stepped out into the backyard **(But not before getting a glass of warm milk.)** and took a good look around her. A gentle breeze hit the trees, the sky was still a bit orange, and the smell seemed very inviting. Candace took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ah, the weekend." said Candace. "Where everybody can simply relax after a long working week. Especially me, because since the boys are back in school, I don't have to see their crazy gizmos and their adventures that drives me nuts." She then took another deep breath. "Yes, Candace. This is a great way to start your day. Watching the sunrise."

However, something soon caught her eye outside the fence. It appeared to be Nano Shinonome, but because of the fence's height, the wind-up key wasn't seen. Thinking of trying new things, Candace decided to go talk to her. So she walked towards her and greeted her. "Hello!" said Candace. Nano soon took notice and freaked out, being the shy person she is. "You also like to look at the sun rising?" Not knowing how to respond, Nano simply replied with a tiny…

"Y-yes, I do." She tried to back away a little, but Candace soon opened the fence door in order to talk with her face to face. But as soon as she opened it, she took notice of the wind-up key on her back. This got her curious.

"Hey, is that a…wind-up key on your back?" she asked, a little confused. Nano then freaked out and began stuttering a lot. She REALLY didn't know how to respond at this point, and she looked like she was about to faint. However, Hakase calling out to her put her back into reality. The two then noticed that Hakase was running towards them.

"There you are, Nano! Please don't go ahead of me…" she said, sounding a little worried. Candace then took notice of Hakase's lab coat.

"Hey, are you her little sister or something? And what's with the lab coat? Are you guys gonna go to a costume party or something?" she asked, as she began to take a sip of her milk.

"Oh, I'm Hakase Shinonome. I created Nano, this robot with the wind-up key!" That was enough for Candace to suddenly spit out her milk in surprise, which then ended up with her coughing. Of course, Nano didn't take this too well.

"H-Hakase!" said Nano, surprised. "D-do you really have to tell people that? I mean, I guess it's fine…I-I doubt that many people would even believe that a little kid would make such a complex robot." Candace overhears Nano and soon told her something.

"No, I completely believe the kid." said Candace, surprising Nano.

"Wait…you do?!" said Nano, shocked.

"I got two younger brothers who make crazy inventions and robots every single day of the summer, ranging from rollercoasters to giant robots to other wacky gadgets." said Candace. "With me living with them for the past couple summers, I'll believe anything weird!" She then saw that Hakase was bouncing up and down, looking so happy. "What's with the smile?"

"There are other kids who can build anything?! Oh, boy! I wanna meet them!" she exclaimed in excitement. Of course, Candace doesn't think too kindly of the idea.

"Oh, no no no no no…" said Candace. "Having two wacky kids is way more than enough for me." Before Hakase could react, Plankton and Karen suddenly came up to them.

"Hey, what's taking so long?!" said Plankton. "Aren't we supposed to be going to Doofenshmirtz's house?!" Suddenly, Hakase remembered.

"OH, YEAH!" she said before zooming away. "C'MON! LET'S GO!" The other three ran as well to follow her as Candace simply had a blank yet shocked expression.

"Well…I'm going back to sleep." said Candace, going back to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, we cut back to the four, now in the city. Some time has already passed, as the four are gasping for air. "Man…I…need…to…breathe…" said Plankton, taking a deep breath. "How much longer before we arrive in his house?"

"I'm not sure yet." said Hakase. "Maybe we can ask for directions on where to get to-" Before she finished her sentence, a small jingle played out loud for the four of them to hear.

" _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_ " sang the couple of mysterious voices. Plankton, Hakase, Karen and Nano looked around to see where those voices were coming from. They weren't able to and thought it was very strange. Nano then decided to look up, and soon enough, she saw the sign that said _Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

"I think it's that place." she said. The others took a look as well, looked at each other, shrugged and then decided to check it out. Before they got in the front door however, Doofenshmirtz, still in his pajamas came out of said door and noticed the four.

"Oh, hi! Wow, you guys are very early!" he said. "You all like watching the rising sun?"

"Yeah, yeah. We all like the rising sun. Oh, question…um…do you know those mysterious voices that sing what's written on the sign of your building?" asked Plankton.

"Oh, that. I had a few singers play out that jingle years ago. I'm done with evil, so I don't know why I still have that playing. I should get rid of that sign as well…oh, anyway! Welcome to Doofenshmirtz Incorporated, my company! C'mon, let me show you around..."

A few minutes pass, and the five arrive in Doofenshmirtz's lair. "Welcome to the place where I do my work. The surviving Inators and machines I've made the past couple of years are in storage, and I plan to destroy them and reuse the materials into something better." said Doof.

"Like what?" asked Hakase.

"Like, say…perhaps to make my assistant's body better. Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. I have an assistant who's also a robot. Let me get him. *ahem* HEY, NORM! I GOT ROBOT GUESTS HERE!" Soon, a giant man-like robot came into Doofenshmirtz's lair and walks up to the five.

"Did you say…robot guests?" asked Norm.

"Yes I did, Norm. Anyway…how about you socialize with these two robots while I do some work with some of the other scientists?" And with that, the three scientists left the three robots to be as they began walking…to just another spot in the lair. With the three robots left alone-ish, Norm decided to introduce himself to the other two.

"Hi! My name is Norm!" he said, offering his hand to Nano.

"Um…hello, Norm…" said Nano, nervously shaking his hand. "My name is…Nano."

"Oh, like an iPod Nano?"

"W-Well, no…although I-I do have a music playback function in me. Nano is…just a name."

"Alright then, Nano. And who might you be?" asked Norm to Karen.

"I'm Karen. I'm the green bean's computer wife."

"Your husband is a green bean?"

"I was being sarcastic."

* * *

While the robots continued to talk with each other, Hakase and Plankton watched as Doofenshmirtz got out a couple big pieces of paper and a lot of art materials like rulers, pencils and so on. As he was putting the materials on a big work table, Hakase decided to ask him a question.

"So, Doof…" she asked. "Since Plankton and I have already told you how our lives go, how about you tell us about yourself? What usually happens in your day-to-day life?"

"Oh." said Doofenshmirtz. "Well…I could say that every day, I'm an evil scientist who plans to take over this Tri-State Area while I battle my nemesis and make evil schemes with random self-destruct buttons, but I don't do that stuff anymore. I've turned a new leaf. So now, I'm a school teacher AND I also work with my former arch-nemesis in his agency!"

"So, first off…if you're a school teacher, will that make you the leader of the scientists that are to come soon?" asked Hakase.

"I guess that's likely to happen. I mean, although we're the founders, you're just a little kid and you're just a little plankton. Not to be mean, of course…but I think I should lead."

"Fair enough. Second and final question, what agency are you talking about? You did mention your former arch-nemesis before, but you haven't really told us what he's like or what he is."

"Right. Right. Okay, let me explain. My former arch-nemesis is a crime-fighting platypus named Perry. He works for a secret organization called Organization Without a Cool Acronym. They're filled with spies that are mostly animals and they stop villains and their evil schemes of taking over…certain cities or states!"

"Why did you say that like it was a completely normal sentence?" asked Plankton, with a rather confused face.

"Well, that question isn't that important to answer." said Doofenshmirtz, who then heard talking from the other side of the room and recognized the voices. "Oh, Perry and my daughter are coming in here soon." The three scientists turned their heads to see the door open, revealing to be Vanessa and Perry talking to each other while walking across the room. They did stop upon seeing the three scientists as well as the three robots still talking to each other.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting something like this today." said Vanessa. "Doof, are you planning some kind of scheme with your…new friends?" Perry does his usual chatter.

"No, of course not." said Doofenshmirtz. "I'm just planning to build some convention for other scientists to join. Don't worry about it. Anyway, meet my new friends: Hakase and Plankton. They're helping me design the building."

"Hello!" said Hakase, waving her hand. Plankton simply just stood there, also waving his hand. Soon, Hakase took notice of Perry, and immediately rushed to him to hug him. "My goodness! Your former arch-nemesis is so ADORABLE!" Perry didn't know how to react to this, and somehow couldn't even free himself from her arms.

"Yeah, he looks cute." said Plankton in a monotone, sarcastic tone. "C'mon, Hakase! We'll be designing the building already. You can hug him later."

* * *

So for the rest of the morning, the three scientists began designing what the convention would look like on the outside and inside, planning out the rooms and their functions, thinking of the resources they will use, and many other things. The three scientists, the three robots and the other two also got to know each other better.

Soon after that, the three knew that the big day was tomorrow when the other scientists would meet up with them in the place where they would begin building. So they said their goodbyes and anticipated what was about to happen the next day.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	4. The Setup

**This last chapter will be very short, because I don't think it will be interesting to describe them building the convention in detail. Yeah, I'm just putting it out there. Alright, after this, I'll be at work on my last two fanfictions before I stop: An OK K.O. Christmas one-shot and the 10-episode Science Convention for early next year.**

 **But before I get to work on that, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Of course. And thank you for understanding.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **Now read on ahead, while I get to work…**

* * *

The big day was today.

It was taking place in the main world of the Tooniverse, where it was still just biomes at the time. The three scientists found a large flat area where they thought it would be perfect to build the new place in. However, the other scientists were another thing. Although multiple dozens of letters were sent, only about a dozen scientists came to the area with the three scientists, as the rest of the scientists replied to them back, saying that they'll think about it.

So that means that 15 scientists have gathered to build the place, being Doofenshmirtz, Plankton, Hakase, Dexter and Mandark, Snaptrap, Lisa Loud, Dr. Fox **(From Unikitty)** , Princess Bubblegum, Dr. Drakken, Stanford Pines, Rick Sanchez, Dr. Zoidberg, Dr. Alphys and Doctor Eggman.

So for the entire day, the scientists worked as hard as they could to build the convention. Due to some of these scientists being able to make gigantic things within hours, the whole convention was finished being built when evening came. But it didn't stop there. The scientists began moving some of their personal things into the newly built convention, as well as stuff like tables and chairs, various lab equipment and other science-related things.

By the next morning, the convention was done. The 15 scientists gathered around again, as Doofenshmirtz announced a grand opening.

"My fellow scientists! I give you…the SCIENCE CONVENTION!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, opening the door. With excited faces, everybody rushed inside, ready to start their first day.

What will these fellow scientists do in that place, and what wacky hijinks will ensue because of these people? Well, I'll fill you in when we get to the series. Until then, see ya next time and thank you for reading till the end.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
